


into the flames

by hischarmingcompanion



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Coffee date, F/M, Fluff, Uncontrollable fluff, shower stuff implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hischarmingcompanion/pseuds/hischarmingcompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here they were. Silently drinking coffee and pretending not to notice the confused stares of every other customer in the Jungle Bean Coffee Shop. ClairexOwen post-film</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the flames

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in a while and I've already seen Jurassic World twice and I ship these two so hard and I've been wanting to start writing again for a while and this was the result. Let me know what you think and please leave comments so I know how I did with my first time writing in a while. Hearts! -Emma

Sure, it may have made more sense to have a shower, take a nap, and meet him somewhere tomorrow. But let’s be honest, nothing in the last 24 hours has made any sense anyway. So, here they were. Silently drinking coffee and pretending not to notice the confused stares of every other customer in the Jungle Bean Coffee Shop. She understood. It’s not everyday you see two people covered in blood, sweat, and filth come in and order lattes. But she didn’t give a crap, not after yesterday. She just wanted coffee. They’d been up and on their feet for what seemed like forever and she just wanted to stop.

“You in there?” Claire awoke from her thoughtful state to see Owen staring at her, worry in his eyes. Had he asked her a question? She dismissed it.

“Sorry. Got stuck in my own head there for a second.” She replied, relishing in the warmth of the coffee cup in her hands.

“I think we all deserve to do that for a while. Do you think they’ll give us a day off?” he joked. Even behind her laugh, she was terrified at the thought of going back to that island. Still, she hid it.

“I believe I’m the one in charge of that, Mr. Grady,” she taunted, sending him a smug look. He raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

“Owen,” he reminded her and she tried to hide her smile. “And oh, really?”

She giggled. “Owen.” He smirked at her from across the table and she had to remind herself to breathe. “I have to ask myself: What have you done lately to deserve a day off? I mean, I don’t think we can survive a day without you.” Actually, she knew how well he had fit into the park. But it was more herself that couldn’t be without him for too long.

“Really? I didn’t know I meant that much to _the park_ ,” he whispered, leaning forward and giving her a look that shattered her resolve. It was out of her control. Her cheeks were burning red like a fire within two seconds and she knew she had lost. So she let herself drown in the flames.

“Course you do.” Her answer seemed to weaken him, as well, and he took another sip of his coffee to avoid showing it.

“In any case, this seems to be going better than our first date.”

“So this is a date now?” She laughed. “And in what way is this better? I’m covered in dinosaur crap and you’re drenched in gasoline.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, but at least there’s no itinerary.” She glared at him.

“You’re one to talk, boardshorts,” she retorted confidently.

“Touche.” They laughed and talked for a while longer before deciding to leave. Claire felt like she hadn’t slept in years and she was sure he felt the same. She was shocked that she hadn’t already fallen asleep at the table. Owen had left his only home on Isla Nublar, so Claire had offered up her couch until he found a place of his own. Her apartment didn’t have much in it considering she spent most of her time on the island.

Once they arrived at her place, Claire fetched some blankets and pillows for Owen and brought them to the couch. “Sorry, if I don’t have the comfiest couch. I haven’t even been here in months.”

“You haven’t been to you’re own home in months?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Yeah, well, you know me. All work, no play.” His narrowed as he walked towards her.

“Well, if I recall,” he began, coming at a stop nose-to-nose with her, “There isn’t a work to go back to.” She felt small having taken off those damn heels and she found herself loving the feeling. “So what does that make you now? All play?” She was on her tip toes now, their lips so close to touching. But she wouldn’t let him have it that easily. She was doing this her way.

“Depends,” she said, falling away from him with small, determined steps.

“On what?” he questioned.

She smirked. “On how badly you need that shower?” She kept backing up towards the bathroom door until he could no longer see her. He smiled and came to no other conclusion other than to follow her into the flames.


End file.
